parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style)
The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) si PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of 1994 "The Swan Princess". new cast far so known from: *Princess Odette - Princess Aurora Beauty *Princess Odette a Swan - Ariel Little Mermaid *Prince Derek - Prince Phillip Beauty *Jean-Bob - Jaq Cinderella *Speed - Gus Cinderella *Puffin - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy (Disney) *King William - King Hubert Beauty *Queen Uberta - Aunt Sarah and the Tramp *Ostrich Queen Uberta - Lady Kluck Hood *Bromley - Sylvester The Cat Tune *Ape Bromley - Mr. Teeny Simpsons *Lord Rogers - Tack the Cobbler Thief and the Cobbler *Lizard Lord Rogers - Melman Madagascar *Chamberlain - Rabbit The Pooh *Pig Chamberlain - Plopper Simpsons Movie *Lord Rothbart - The Ringmaster Dumbo *Bridget the Old-Hag - Vanessa Little Mermaid *The Alligators - Si and Am and the Tramp *Lord Rothbart The Great Animal as The Hawk American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West. *Baby Odette - Baby Alex 2 *Young Odette - Penny Resucers *Mid-teen Odette - Jenny & Company *Young Adult Odette - Eilonwy Black Cauldron *Young Derek - Peter Mine Muisc *Mid-teen Derek - Christopher Robin Pooh *Young Adult Derek - Taran Black Cauldron *Young Bromley - Sylvester.jr Tune *The Mouse - Oliver & Company *The Dragon - Backson the Pooh *The Fly - Frog Aristocats *Dragonfly - Bee Genie Aladdin *The Townpeoples - Various Toontown Characters *King William's Captain - Goofy Christmas Carol *The Guards - Monster Tree White *The Musicans - Clowns Dumbo *Target Practice Animals (During the "Practice, Practice, Practice" song sequence) - Dumbo, Pumba Lion King, Big Bad Wolf Three Little Pigs, Adult Bambi (Bambi), Daffy Duck Tune, Zazu Lion King, Simba Lion King, Danny Dont' Dance, and Brer Rabbit of the South *The Horses - Cyril Proundbottom and Mr. Toad and Widowmaker Time, *Rothbart's back-up singers - Sadira (TV series), Alice May Mystery Incoporated and Penelope Spectra Phantom *The Princesses - Alice, Cinderella, Misty, Annie, June, and Kiki *The Singing Men - Mr.Toad, Water Rat, and Mole and Mr. Toad *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Tom, Jerry, Puggsy and Frankie da Flea And Jerry The Movie *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Andrina Little Mermaid, Arista Little Mermaid, and Atina Little Mermaid *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Jaq Human 2 A Dreams Come True *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Anastasia 2 A Dreams Come True Chapters: #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 1 - Prologue #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 2 - "This is My Idea" #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 3 - What Else is There? #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 4 - The Ringmaster Attacks King Hubert #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 5 - At Mermaid Lake #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 8 - Jaq and Gus/"Far Longer Than Forever" #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 9 - Mickey Mouse/Princess Aurora and The Ringmaster's Confrontation #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 10 - Aunt Sarah and Tack the Cobbler/Prince Phillip in the Library #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 11 "No Fear" #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 12 Prince Phillip and Sylvester The Cat/The Search Begins #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 13 It's Not What It Seems #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 14 Prince Phillip Finds Princess Aurora/The Ringmaster's Confronts Again #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 15 The Ringmaster's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 16 Where is Sylvester The Cat?/At Ringmaster's Dungeon #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 17 At Aunt Sarah's Kingdom ("To The Ball") #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 18 Mickey's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 19 The Unexpected Guest #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 20 - Gator-Cat #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 21 - In the Ballroom/Princess Aurora Flies, Prince Phillip Gallops #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 22 - Prince Phillip Battles The Ringmaster #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 23 - Happily Ever After #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 24 - End Credits pt. 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever (End Title)") #The Swan Princess (PierrickCanalFamille Style) part 25 - End Credits pt. 2 ("Eternity") Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Swan Princess Movies